


Scared to Love

by chonisroses



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonisroses/pseuds/chonisroses
Summary: After having her heart broken, Veronica Lodge is afraid to meet anyone new, for fear the same thing will happen again. While her best friend Betty Cooper tries to set her up with people, Veronica simply wont listen. That is, until a mysterious new red head comes into town.





	1. Was I not Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty short but it’s just to show how Veronica’s relationship ended.

“Are you kidding me Toni?! Her?! Out of all people that’s who you decide to cheat on me with?!” Veronica screamed in the vacant lodge home.

“Do you even know each other?! I don’t think I’ve seen you talk once!”

“Ronnie I’m sorry. It was just a stupid mistake, I swear!” Toni pleaded, desperately trying to get Veronica to forgive her.

“Then what was the purpose?! Why would you sleep with her for no apparent reason?! Does our relationship mean that little to you, that you would just throw it all away for a stupid fling?!”

“No! Ronnie it wasn’t like that!”

“Well what was it like then? Why did you do it? Why would you just throw our whole relationship in the trash like it was nothing? Am I not good enough?” Veronica exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

“Of course you’re good enough baby I-“

Veronica cut her off, “Is there something about her that fulfills you in ways that I don’t? Was my love for you not enough? Was I not enough?”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“I’m so sorry.” Toni whispered through tears.

Veronica bit her lip. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Ronnie-“

“Please, Toni. Just go.”

Toni gathered her things, and left the apartment.

As the door clicked shut, Veronica sank into the couch with her head in her hands, and sobbed, the thought of Toni leaving her glued in her brain.


	2. The Wrong Time to Pick a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes to school the next day feeling depressed and angry, but leaves feeling free and accomplished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also kind of a short chapter but the will get better, this is only the second chapter.

The next morning veronica forced herself out of her canopy bed, and checked her phone for a good morning text, forgetting for a brief moment what happened the previous night. She knew she had to face the world and that everything wasn’t going to come to a stop just because she got her heart broken. Just because her world had been drained of colour and her food drained of flavor didn’t mean the earth would stop spinning.

“Ronnie, are you okay, where’s toni?” her best friend and hitchcock blonde betty cooper asked veronica, her red puffy eyes tipping her off.

“I don’t know,” she responded.

“What? What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean I don’t know. We broke up last night.”

“Oh no. Ronnie, what happened are you okay?”

“She cheated on me,” Veronica responded, a crack in her voice.

“What?! I’ll best her ass,” Betty said angrily.

Veronica laughed, “No, Betty it’s okay. I just don’t want to see her for a while.”

Betty placed her hand on Veronica’s shoulder to comfort her.

Just then Josie McCoy walked by flashing a smile with her pussycats behind her. She strutted over to veronica confidently, and sneered, “Veronica.”

“Nows not the time Josie,” Veronica said, holding back from strangling her in that very hallway.

“What? I’m just wondering how you and toni are doing.”

Faster than she could finish her sentence, Veronica’s hand met her face with a whopping slap. Everyone in the hallway was left astonished, Josie’s hand on her face holding the red mark that was left for her.

“That’s what you get for ruining my relationship. Don’t, cross me right now,” Veronica spat in her face.

And with that the bell rang, and Veronica left with Betty following close behind.


	3. Just One Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty pleads with Veronica to let her set her up with someone, but Veronica is adamant that she isn’t ready to date again.

“Come on Ronnie,” betty moaned, “It’s been a year since you broke up with Toni and you haven’t dated anyone new. Just let me set you up with this guy.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “For the millionth time Betty, I’ll find someone on my own. And besides i don’t even know if I’m ready to get back into dating.”

“V,” betty said with a tone, “It has been a year, since you last dated someone.”

“And it ended with me getting my heart broken.”

“Veronica please,” Betty pleaded, “Just one date. If it doesn’t go well you don’t have to go on another one, but you’ll never know if you don’t try. What if he turns out to be your perfect match and you shoo him away because you’re ‘too scared’?”

Veronica thought for a moment. 

“Okay. Fine. One date.”

“Yay! Thank you!” Betty cheered. “You have to tell me everything about the date from the location, to your outfit, to his outfit, to-“

“Betty?”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind telling me his name first?”

“Oh right! His name is Archie Andrews, he’s on the football team, he’s jacked, I’ve heard he likes to write music in his spare time, and he’s a redhead.”

“Really? A redhead? I was never really into reds.”

“Well i’m sure you’ll be into this one.”


	4. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Archie meet for the first time, but Veronica’s head is left spinning due to a new arrival.

The next day at school, Veronica stood at her locker staring at the empty iMessage chat on her phone under the contact of Archie Andrews. Betty had given her his number the previous day, and she still hadn’t worked up the courage say something.

“Hey.”

Veronica jumped at the sudden voice next to her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the redhead in a varsity jacket apologized.

“It’s okay,” the dark haired girl said, quickly turning off her phone.

“You’re not Veronica Lodge are you?” he squinted his eyes. 

“Why yes, I am,” she giggled, “You must be Archie. Betty told me about you, she’s been begging me to go out with you.”

“Yeah, same. She’s told me some really great things about you,” he smiled. 

Veronica felt butterflies from that smile. It had been a while since she had that feeling. She hadn’t felt that since Toni, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t freak her out a little bit. “Well why don’t we make a date? How does Pop’s tomorrow at seven sound?”

“That sounds great. I’ll pick you up. Just text me your address?”

“You got it. I’ll be...“ Veronica trailed off, her attention caught by a redhead strutting through the hallway in a red leather serpent jacket, her sky high boots clacking on the linoleum floors. “Who the hell is that?” she questioned.

“I have no idea,” Archie replied, “But it looks like she already knows her place in this school.”

The mysterious new girl passed by the dropped jaws of the students in Riverdale High, seemingly not even noticing the confusion and chaos she had caused, her blood red lips in a pout on her face. Veronica didn’t know what it was, but there was that feeling again. The butterflies. There was something about this girl that made her stomach flutter.

“Well, anyway,” Archie said, Veronica snapping back to her senses. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said walking away.

“Yeah, can’t wait,” Veronica replied, her mind still fixed on that new girl she saw, the butterflies lingering in her stomach.

**xxx**

“You talked to him?” Betty squealed to Veronica in their booth at Pop’s.

“Yes Betty, I talked to him,” she rolled her eyes, “We made a date for tomorrow here at seven. I texted him my address, and that was the _only_ thing I texted.

“The _only_ thing? That was it?” Betty said perplexed. “How is that the _one thing_ you said to him?”

“I was trying to work up the courage to say something but I’m still really scared. What if he breaks my heart just like Toni did?” Veronica asked worriedly, her mind going back to heartbreak she felt over that girl.

“Ronnie, relax,” Betty reached across the table and out her hand on Betty’s. “You can’t spend the rest of your life being scared to go on a date with someone all over something that happened a year ago.”

Veronica knew Betty was right. She couldn’t let Toni’s actions affect her life. She had to get over herself and just go on dates, catch feelings, get butterflies. “Okay,” Veronica said to Betty, “Our date is tomorrow and I’m going to go, and I’m gonna have a good time, and be free, and not let myself be afraid anymore.”

“That’s the spirit!” her best friend squeaked back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still the beginning of the story so i apologize for the chapters being so short but i promise they will get longer :)


End file.
